The invention relates to sewing machines of the type provided with pattern selectors. When a stitching pattern is selected, the machine repeatedly sews the stitching pattern. The pattern information for the different patterns is usually stored in an electronic storage device.
It has been found that depending upon the configuration of the stitching pattern, certain respective speeds of the drive motor of the sewing machine should not be exceeded, to avoid the production of deformed stitching patterns.
In general, the limiting of the speed of operation of the sewing machine motor by means of the operator-activated speed controller, e.g. footpedal controller, is no solution to this problem, because of the excessive concentration which would be required on the part of the operator.